


deltarune but its reality show

by turtlebish



Series: My weird parody/crack fics [7]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: everyone's a bitch, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebish/pseuds/turtlebish
Summary: everyone r fuckin jerks





	deltarune but its reality show

deltarune but it’s bad reality show

camera starts at recording kris

kris: hi this is me kris

kris: and this is my fucked up new house

camera moves to catch the glimpse of someone throwing off tv from window

KRIS: WHICH ONE OF THE BITCHES DID THIS???!!??! I AM SO NOT PAYING FOR THIS.

SUSIE: SHUT THE FUCK UP

narrator: BUNCH OF TEENAGERS TOOK FROM HOME, AND LEFT ALONE IN A BIG AWESOME ASS HOUSE WITHOUT ANY PARENT OR GUARDIAN, THEY’RE ABSOLUTELY ALONE ON THEIR OWN HOW WILL IT GO!??!?!

in house, camera shows kris angrily shutting off the fridke

KRIS: OKAY WHO THE FUCK UP ATE MY YOGURT

Noelle: uhh

KRIS: NOELLE I SWEAR TO GOD

NOELLE: IT WASN’T ME OMFG

SUSIE: DON’T SHOUT AT NOELLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT

RALSEI: SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO READ

SUSIE: GO FUCK YOURSELF TO ANOTHER ROOM

RALSEI: *THROWS BOOK AT SUSIE*

SUSIE: YOU PIECE OF *THROWS CHAR AT RALSEI*

LANCER: CALM THE FUCK DOWN

MONSTER KID: I DON’T HAVE ARMS TO THROW SO IM JUST GONNA SHIT ON THE TABLE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
later

susie: aight who we cancelling next

noelle: that nerd bird with glasses lmao

susie: "omg i tried to ask him for homework, but he just fucking called me ugly bitch and throw my books out of the window??? what a fuckin jerk" 

susie: u go post it, you're sweet girl™ it's gonna have double effect

noelle: aight

later

bird nerd: WHY AM I GETTING SO MANY THREATS ON PMS??!?!?

LANCER: YO NOELLE WAS TALKING SHIT ABOUT YOU, TIME TO CANCEL THAT BICH BACK

BIRD NERD: OMFG, YOU'RE ON IT

NARRATOR: AND IN THE NEXT EPISODE

ASRIEL: WHO THE FUCK VOTES TO KICK OUT THESE FUCKING IDIOTS OUT OF THE HOUSE

SUSIE, NOELLE, BIRD NERD, LANCER: SMH

BIRD NERD: SHE FUCKING STARTED

NOELLE: OH PLEASE NOBODY FUCKING LIKES YOU ANYWAY, EVERYONE IN MY PLACE WOULD DO THIS

NARRATOR: EVEN MORE DRAMA!!!!

SANS: HI KIDS GUESSED WHO FKED UR MOM

KRIS: YOU WON'T GET OUT OF HERE FUCKING ALIVE *RUNS WITH KNIFE AT HIM*

ASRIEL: KRIS NO, LET'S JUST CANCEL HIM

NARRATOR: BE SURE TO WATCH "KIDS TRYING TO FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER"


End file.
